Secrets of my soul
by Paradise895
Summary: Jamás había pensado en ella de esa forma. La intensa relación que mantenía con Edward y la obstinación de este por protegerla eran lo único que me había atado a ella. Pero ahora que él se había ido, empezaba a darme cuenta de quién era ella en realidad.
1. Cesa el dolor

_Nota: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer_.

_**1**_

_**Cesa el dolor**_

Un horrible y desgarrador grito atravesó el silencio que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, reinaba en la sala. Los nervios se habían apoderado de nosotros hacía ya demasiado, junto con la impotencia y, en mi caso, el odio hacia Edward. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole aquello a Bella¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido y haberse rendido ante semejante panorama? Lo maldije por lo bajo y Esme me miró con gesto grave. Nunca le gustó el hecho de que nos insultásemos entre nosotros. Me encogí de hombros y me tumbé, cuan largo era, en el gran sofá situado en el centro de la sala.

Miré por la ventana y, sin pretenderlo, recordé por qué nos hallábamos en aquella situación. Edward cedió a los deseos de Bella y la mordió, pero, algo había ido mal durante o antes del proceso. Llevábamos más de una semana sufriendo en nuestros propios oídos y carne sus gritos y su dolor, y, llevábamos más de cuatro días sin tener noticias de Edward. Según él No era capaz de soportarlo, pues creía que todo había sido por su culpa... . Yo no iba a llevarle la contraria en lo que a la culpa se refería. Tenía muy claro que Edward se había enamorado de ella tan solo porque era diferente. Y, cuando Bella lo había obligado a convertirla, el había accedido, a sabiendas de los cambios que podían llegar a ocasionarse en Bella. Mas, aunque deseaba que mi hermanastro sufriera ardiendo en el infierno por cometer semejante atrocidad, no era capaz de seguir escuchando los lastimeros gritos de Bella y no hacer nada al respecto.

Con un ágil movimiento, me levanté del sofá y subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer pasillo, en la habitación donde Bella sufría sin nadie a su lado. Abrí la puerta lentamente y, la imagen que se presentó ante mi, quedó grabada en mi mente a fuego lento. La joven e inocente Bella Swan se hallaba tumbada en la gran cama de matrimonio que yo le había regalado a Alice, con un simple y fino camisón de seda negro, retorciéndose de dolor, como si, por un lado, la estuviesen quemando en una hoguera y por otro, sumergiéndola en una bañera de agua helada.

Intenté hacer que se calmara, utilizando mi poder sobre ella, mas me costó un gran esfuerzo conseguirlo, algo estaba haciendo que el proceso de conversión se produjese de una forma mucho más lenta y dolorosa que la que todos habíamos estado experimentando.

Me acerqué a la cama con lentitud, temeroso de ver el infierno grabado en sus cristalinos ojos castaños. Me senté en el borde y, con mucha delicadeza, posé una de mis manos sobre su frente ardiente, lo cual alivio un poco el dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos. Me devané los sesos intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba retrasando el proceso, hasta que, como si de una iluminación se tratase, la respuesta apareció en mi mente. Edward no le había inyectado suficiente ponzoña. ¡Sería inútil! Se lo habíamos dicho tantas veces... Estaba dispuesto a llamar a Carlisle para que lo arreglara pero, al observar de reojo la cara desfigurada de Bella, no lo pensé dos veces. Acerqué mi boca a su cuello y la mordí. Pronto su sangre llenó mi boca, y pude comprobar con satisfacción que no me había equivocado: no había suficiente ponzoña en la sangre. Edward había dejado a medias su trabajo.

Ya contaba con que su sangre provocase demasiada sed en mí, por lo que el deseo casi irrefrenable de dejarla "seca" no me sorprendió. Para intentar apartarlo de mí, pensé en lo dulce que era Bella, su precioso rubor de mejillas y el cariño que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Y, sobretodo, en el daño que provocaría si acababa con su vida. Aquello bastó para que consiguiese apartar mis afilados colmillos de su cuello.

No avisé a Carlisle y a Esme, prefería comprobar a solas los efectos secundarios de mi repentina iluminación. La observé con detenimiento, y pude comprobar, no sin una gran ilusión, que, ya sin dolor alguno, su piel se tornaba más pálida, la temperatura de su cuerpo descendía en picado y, adquiría una belleza totalmente sobrehumana. Acaricié su mejilla con dulzura, contento de que hubiese dejado de sufrir por fin.

-Shhh, Bella. –le susurré al oído.- Ya pasó, todo está bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, escudriñando toda la habitación, y, para cuando se posaron en mí, ya tenían una expresividad medianamente aceptable.

-¿Jasper? –murmuró con voz temblorosa, pero terriblemente bella.

-Sí Bella, soy yo...-contesté mirándola fijamente.

-¿Dónde está Edward? –preguntó con miedo, mirando hacia todos lados. Pude apreciar el pánico que se vio reflejado en su voz .

-Bella...Edward, no está aquí. –respondí mirándola con tristeza.

-Entonces...¿Dónde está? –inquirió arqueando una ceja, más segura de sí misma.

-No lo sabemos. –repuse evitando mirarla a los ojos. Sentía su desesperación en cada poro de mi piel. Sabía lo que se estaba preguntando en aquellos momentos...¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Él...ya no me quiere. –dijo pasados unos minutos, y su voz sonó dura y fría, carente de emoción en un noventa y nueve por ciento.- De lo contrario, se hubiese quedado aquí conmigo.

-Bella, hemos tenido problemas con tu transformación...-comenté.- Llevas más de una semana gritando de dolor, cuando el tiempo máximo que ha llegado a durar una transformación es de tres días y poco más. Edward se fue desesperanzado, seguramente pensó que te había perdido para siempre...

-¿Y no se os ocurrió seguirle? –preguntó cabreada.

-No había nadie en casa cuando desapareció, ni siquiera Alice lo vio venir...-repliqué.- Además, ninguno de nosotros pensó que sería capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad.

Sus ojos se apagaron de repente. Sabía que aquello le estaba doliendo demasiado, pero creía sinceramente, que ella debía saber la verdad.

-¿Y cómo es que he salido de ese estado? –inquirió pasados unos segundos.

Me mordí el labio antes de contestar. ¿Debía decírselo¿Valía la pena hacerla sufrir tanto? Me abstuve de contestarle.

-Jasper, te he hecho una pregunta. –me señaló, impaciente.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí. –contestó, y su voz sonó firme.

-Edward no te inyectó suficiente ponzoña, lo que retrasó el proceso demasiado...Lo descubrí hace tan solo unos minutos, y...te mordí. –le contesté, sincero.- Sé que puse tu vida en peligro y que no debería haberlo hecho pero, me dolía tanto verte sufrir de esa manera...¿Podrás perdonarme por ello, Bella?

Me dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Perdonarte? –inquirió confusa.- Debería darte las gracias por librarme de ese infierno...

La miré a los ojos, sin saber qué debía decir o qué debía hacer.

-Gracias Jasper. –dijo, ahorrándome una reacción. Y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre mi para abrazarme. Al principio, su reacción me sorprendió, pero después, me agradó más de lo que cabría imaginar...El aroma de frutas del bosque que desprendía su pelo me embriagó y, sin quererlo, la apreté más contra mí y aspiré su olor.

-¿Jasper? –preguntó ella cortada.- ¿Qué...estás...haciendo?

Cierto. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo¿Acaso no tenía ya a Alice¿Por qué había hecho eso? Estaba muy confuso...

-Mmm...nada. –me apresuré a contestar, apartando a Bella de mi lado y levantándome imprevisiblemente de la cama.- Iré a avisar a los demás. Estarán muy contentos de saber que has "vuelto".

La miré a los ojos por última vez, y en ellos vi reflejada una profunda comprensión, pero también una vergüenza que me hizo comprender que no era el único que estaba confuso. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me apoyé contra la pared, aspirando aire con violencia. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Idiota . –me maldije mentalmente.- Todos estos días sufriendo por los dos han hecho que sientas algo especial por ella... .


	2. Soluciones

Siento no haber subido el segundo capítulo antes, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo y estos últimos días tenía muy pocas ganas de escribir U

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Arsa:** Me alegro de que al menos te guste lo bastante como para dejar un review. Sí, sinceramente, yo también pienso que ha empezado de una forma bastante rara, pero creo que conforme avance la historia o te darás cuenta de por qué. Muchas gracias por comentar. Bisous.

**Rochelle93:** ¡Hola Rochelle! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, de verdad. Gracias por tu review. Bisous.

**Heru1805:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste, en serio. Gracias por tu review Bisous.

**Natievans14:** AinsSs!!! Me alegro un montón de que te guste, de verdad. Espero haber saciado tu curiosidad...Sí, tú tranquila que Edward tardará bastante en aparecer ;) Muchas gracias por tu review.

También agradecer a la gente que ha agregado la historia a su lista de favoritos. ¡Gracias!

Y ya sin más demora, el capítulo 2. ¡Espero que os guste!

_**Nota:** Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**acía ya una semana que Bella había "renacido" y Edward no había vuelto aún. Su marcha nos había sumido a todos en la miseria, pero a Bella la había dejado peor.

Solo se había alimentado una vez durante todos estos días...

Aquello comenzaba a preocuparme seriamente. No tanto el hecho de que Bella no tuviese la sed habitual en los neófitos, como que no saliese de su habitación en ningún momento.

Alice había intentado sacarla de allí en múltiples ocasiones, pero Bella se limitaba a mirarla fijamente a los ojos, obligándola a contemplar el horror que se ocultaba dentro de ella.

Sentir lo que ella sentía se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura para mí. Por mi parte, yo no había vuelto a verla después de lo sucedido el día que despertó. Estaba totalmente avergonzado por mi conducta, y terriblemente confuso. Aun así, el estar relativamente lejos de ella me había permitido pensar con la cabeza fría. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que podía haber sido un impulso perfectamente comprensible dadas las circunstancias. Aunque eso ahora eso poco importaba.

Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué había ocurrido con Edward, o al menos, eso creía yo. Nadie tenía palabras para expresar el desprecio que sentíamos hacia él. Tres años de apariencias y guerras secretas para que al final el señor desapareciese sin dejar una nota o decirnos su paradero. Poco me importaba ahora donde estuviese. Para mí, Edward era un desconocido.

Pasaron los días y todo seguía igual. Alice y Rosalie intentaban "divertirse" yendo de compras de vez en cuando a Port Angeles o Pórtland. Carlisle estaba desolado, Edward lo había decepcionado completamente. Esme, mi dulce Esme, ya no era ella. Su rostro se había convertido en una máscara de dolor y sufrimiento. ¡Y qué decir de Emmet! Mi hermano estaba hecho una furia. No comprendía la actitud de mi hermano, algo que lo hacía sentirse muy mal.

- Creí comprender a Edward, Jasper...-me dijo en una ocasión.- Ahora sé que me equivocaba .

Lo habíamos intentado todo. Alice tenía visiones con regularidad, pero ninguna de ellas incumbía a Edward; algo que la hacía sentirse impotente en grado sumo.

A pesar de todo, nunca quiso revelarme qué había visto en aquellas visiones, y ahora que sé lo que vio, la comprendo.

Por decirlo de alguna manera, yo era lo que sostenía la familia unida. Intentaba ocuparme de todo a la vez, pero llegó un momento en el que desistí de ayudar a Emmet a sentirse mejor, de hacer que Alice se calmase cuando la rabia y el dolor se apoderaban de ella, de hacer sonreír un poco a Esme, de hacer que Carlisle fuera de caza de vez en cuando...e incluso de hacer que Rosalie disfrutase jugando al poker conmigo.

Me llevó apenas unos días darme cuenta de que podía evitar que la familia se sintiese así. Decidí centrar toda mi atención en arreglar el corazón hecho añicos de Bella. Y tras días observándola en silencio, compartiendo miradas cargadas de dolor; encontré una posible solución a su problema. Llamé por teléfono a Sam Uley y le pedí permiso para acercarme a la reserva a hablar con él. Me lo concedió al instante. Nuestra relación había mejorado notablemente, pues yo había enseñado a luchar a la manada, a defenderse con facilidad de los vampiros.

Una tarde, cuando el sol anaranjado se escondía tras las montañas, cogí el mercedes rojo de Rosalie y conduje hasta la playa de First Beach. Sam me esperaba sentado en una roca mirando el mar con gesto ausente.

-Sam...-lo saludé.

-Jasper...-dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí¿Más neófitos cargados de venganza?

Esbocé una media sonrisa.

-No, esto es un poco más personal...-contesté.- Quiero hablar con Jacob Black.

Sam, quien hasta ahora había permanecido impertérrito, clavó sus ojos oscuros en los míos.

-No puede ser, Jasper. Desapareció hace más de tres meses. –contestó al fin.- Hemos peinado la zona, pero no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de él.

-¿Habéis buscado en Forks? –inquirí, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Sí. –admitió avergonzado.- Os pido disculpas por no haberos pedido permiso, pero la desesperación se apoderó de nosotros y el tratado se fue a la mierda...

-No te preocupes. –contesté.- No importa.

-Lo buscamos por todas partes, pero no encontramos nada. Se cuidó bien de no dejar ninguna pista...Temo que haya partido hacia Alaska. En el clan de Denali los licántropos no son bien recibidos...

-Pues me temo que tienes razón. Carlisle les pidió ayuda para luchar contra Victoria y su ejercito, pero estos se negaron dado que vosotros estabais en nuestro bando.

-Lo entiendo...-dijo simplemente.

-No, Sam. Creo que no sabes la verdadera razón de que no nos prestasen su ayuda...-suspiré.- No quisieron ayudarnos porque vuestra manada acabó con el vampiro que intentó atacar a Bella en nuestra ausencia. Una de ellos se enamoró de él y ahora quiere cobrarse venganza...

- ¡Joder con los vampiritos! –masculló.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, a la espera de que uno de los dos hablase. Pero ninguno lo hizo, y lo único que oíamos era el vaivén de las olas contra las rocas.

-Bueno, si no sabéis donde está Jacob...Me temo que no podéis ayudarnos. –dije yo al fin, y me levanté dispuesto a irme.

-Espera. –me retuvo.- ¿Puedo preguntarte para qué querías hablar con Jacob?

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, dudando de si podía decírselo o no.

-Bella. –dije únicamente.- Está "muerta".

-¡¿Muerta?! –gritó Sam, ahora cabreado.- ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

-No, no es lo que tu crees. –me apresuré a contestar. Lo último que me hacía falta en esos momentos era un licántropo con ansias de venganza.- Físicamente sigue viva, pero por dentro es como si estuviese muerta...

-¿Y quién es el responsable? –inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-Edward...-contesté.- Pero es una historia muy larga...

-Tengo tiempo de sobra. –me cortó él con brusquedad.

-De acuerdo...-suspiré, y volví a sentarme.- Sabes que Bella iba a convertirse en vampiro después de casarse con Edward ¿no?

Sam asintió. Le relaté todo el proceso de conversión de los vampiros, lo ocurrido con Bella, la inesperada desaparición de Edward, cómo había encontrado la solución y, finalmente, el estado de mi familia en esos momentos.

-Será hijo de puta...-lo maldijo Sam cuando acabé de contárselo todo.

-Lo odio, Sam. –mascullé en un gruñido.- No entiendo cómo ha podido hacer esto...Y lo más extraño es que no dejó ninguna nota, ni un rastro que pudiésemos seguir...Simplemente, se esfumó.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, contemplando el mar con gesto inexpresivo.

-Vale, lo he entendido todo pero...¿Qué pintaba Jacob en todo esto? –preguntó de pronto.

-¿No lo entiendes? Bella no solo está enamorada de Edward, también ama a Jacob. Sé que es una locura y que me estoy comportando de una forma imperdonable, pero si queremos que Bella vuelva, necesitamos que uno de los lo haga con ella...

Sam me miró con gesto grave.

-¿Y por qué no le dais más tiempo a Edward para volver? –inquirió.- Seguro que llegará un momento en el que se volverá a dar cuenta de que no puede estar sin Bella...

-Podríamos darle más tiempo, pero puede que pasen años y él aún no haya regresado...Temo que Bella vuelva a intentar suicidarse, tal y como hizo la primera vez. No quiero perderla, Sam. Le he cogido demasiado cariño...-bajé la vista, azorado.

-Sí, yo también la tengo en mucha estima...-comentó él con una sonrisa.- De acuerdo, tienes mi bendición para lo que sea que estés planeando.

Sonreí satisfecho. Durante el transcurso de la conversación, mi mente había trazado un plan, y Sam se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Gracias. –dije mientras me levantaba y me daba la vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Espero que lo encuentres, Jasper. –murmuró, pero aún en la distancia pude oírle.- Y que los traigas a los dos...

Sabía a qué se refería. Si Jacob volvía, Bella lo haría con él. No del todo, pero lo suficiente como para poder volver a verla sonreír de felicidad. Caminé hasta el coche y conduje de nuevo hasta Forks, concretamente, hasta la mansión Cullen.

Dejé el coche en el garaje, donde Emmet y Rosalie toqueteaban el Volvo en silencio. Los saludé con la mano y por una puerta, llegué al salón. Esme y Alice jugaban al parchís con desgana. Cuando Alice me vio, corrió a abrazarme.

-¡Oh, Jazz! –exclamó.- Me tenías muy preocupada...¿Dónde has estado?

-En La Push. –respondí con firmeza, e inmediatamente Alice se apartó de mí para mirarme a los ojos.- He ido a hablar con Sam Uley.

-¿Sobre qué? –intervino Esme, quien se levantó del sofá y se puso al lado de Alice.

-Sobre Jacob Black...-contesté tras una pausa.

-Jasper, recuerda que Bella nos hizo prometer que dejaríamos a Jacob en paz...-me recordó Esme.

-Ya lo sé...Pero de todas maneras, no he hablado con él. Sam me ha contado que hace tres meses que no saben nada de él...

-¿Y para qué querías hablar con Jacob? –me cortó Alice, cada vez más ofuscada porque no le había dicho nada al respecto.

-Creo que, si Jacob vuelve junto a Bella, ella puede volver a ser la que era...-repuse yo, a la defensiva.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron las dos a la vez.

Me limité a cruzarme de brazos y suspirar.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, Jasper? –casi gritó Alice.- Se supone que Bella es la esposa de Edward y...

-¡Edward no va a volver, Alice! –grité, hecho una furia.- Si tuviese alguna intención de hacerlo ya lo habría hecho.

-¡Eso tú no lo sabes! –me espetó.

- ¿Acaso no se supone que puede leer la mente de los demás¿Por qué no ha leído las nuestras y ha vuelto para recuperar a su familia? –repliqué yo, cada vez más cabreado.-¡Hazte a la idea, Al! _Tu_ Edward no es tan perfecto como creías.

Ante aquel comentario, la cara de Alice se desfiguró en una mueca de rabia y dolor. Le había hecho daño, pero no me arrepentía de ello. Estaba harto de que Alice justificase todo lo que Edward hacía. Sabía que se querían mucho porque, en cierto modo, eran iguales...Pero Alice se había sobrepasado al justificar la marcha de Edward.

Sin previo aviso, y ante la sorpresa de Esme, Alice me dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

-¿Sabes qué, Jasper¡Haz lo que te de la gana! –me espetó gritando.- Y Edward no es _mío_...

Y se esfumó. Antes de que yo pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo, Alice había subido las escaleras y cerrado la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo. Suspiré. Esme me miró a los ojos, y supe lo mucho que le dolía que Alice y yo nos peleáramos.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto, mamá...-me disculpé, y Esme me abrazó.

-No te preocupes, Jasper, esto se ve todos los días. –murmuró con tristeza.- A propósito, yo te apoyo...

-¿De verdad? –inquirí. Siempre había sabido que Edward era el favorito de Esme, y aquel comentario me sorprendía y me agradaba al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, creo que haces bien en intentar recuperar a la Bella que ha sido siempre. –dijo separándose de mí.

La miré a los ojos durante unos segundos y después añadí:

-Voy a ir a buscarlo. Sam me ha dicho que cree que ha ido a Alaska.

Esme asintió.

-Me parece bien, Jasper. Pero quiero que me digas una cosa...¿Qué piensa Bella de todo esto?

Su pregunta me pilló desprevenido, y fui incapaz de darle una respuesta coherente.

-No lo sabe...-no era una pregunta.- Creo que sería mejor que le preguntases a Bella qué quiere antes de precipitarte e ir en busca de Jacob.

-Tienes razón...-admití.- La verdad, no lo había pensado...Creí que Bella necesitaba urgentemente a uno de los dos, y dado que no sabemos nada de Edward, supuse que lo mejor sería Jacob.

-Es perfectamente comprensible, Jasper. –me dijo.- Pero será mejor que le preguntes a Bella.

-De acuerdo. –asentí, y le besé la frente con dulzura. Me separé completamente de ella y subí las escaleras en dirección al cuarto que Edward había dispuesto para Bella. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Bella se hallaba sentada sobre el borde de la cama, mirando fijamente el paisaje nocturno que se apreciaba a través de la ventana.

-¿Bella? –pregunté sentándome a su lado.

Ella no me miró. Siguió con los ojos clavados en la oscuridad nocturna.

-Vas a ir a buscar a Jacob ¿No? –preguntó de pronto, contra todo pronóstico.

-Sí...-contesté, sorprendido de que hubiese escuchado toda la conversación.

-Voy contigo. –dijo con voz firme y gesto sereno, mientras clavaba sus ojos extrañamente dorados en los míos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_¿Os lo esperabais?_**


	3. Confusión

¡Hellow! Siento haber tardado tantos dias en publicar, pero estas últimas semanas las he pasado de vacaciones con los amigos; y me fue totalmente imposible ponerme a escribir U

Aun así, cuando vi los seis reviews que me dejaron, me alegré muchísimo y me puse a escribir en cuanto me fue posible para compensarlo. En general, muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, de verdad.

**Arsa: **Me alegro muchísimo de que te parezca interesante, de verdad. Y, las respuestas a tus preguntas quedarán respondidas conforme vaya escribiendo y colgando. Por el momento, no puedo decirte con seguridad el motivo por el que Edward ha desaparecido, conforme vaya colgando, lo averiguaréis. Gracias por tu review. Bisous.

**xelz08:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. Bueno, creo que es demasiado pronto para juzgar a Edward. Igual no es lo que parece...Pues ale, en este capi tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta. Gracias por tu review. Bisous.

**bunny1986:** Me alegro un muchísimo de que te guste, en serio. Pues bueno, si lo encuentra o no, lo descubriréis en los próximos capítulos ¡Jejeje!. Gracias por tu review. Bisous.

**Natievans14:** ¿No te lo esperabas? Bueno, al menos me alegro de haber podido sorprenderte Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y de verdad que me alegro un montón de que te guste tanto. Bisous.

**3rill cullen:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, de verdad. Tanto el fic como la idea. A decir verdad, yo estaba muy insegura respecto a si gustaría o no, porque hay gente que tiene muy claro con quien quiere que esté cada personaje y no admite réplica. ¡Juas! Yo también adoro a Edward, pero más a Jasper Sonrisa pervertida ¡Jajajajaja!. Muchas gracias por tu review. Bisous

P.D¡Feliz año a ti también! (Aunque con mucho retraso xDDD)

**cathyouchka:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, de verdad. ¿Eres francesa? OO ¡Madre! En fin, que me alegro un montón de que te hayas animado

a leer la historia en español. Muchas gracias por tu review y bisous desde España.

Y ya sin más demora, paso a dejaros el capítulo tres. Al que he bautizado con el nombre de Confusión. ¡Qué imaginación tengo! xDDD Pues nada, que aunque no es mucho, espero que os guste tanto o más que los otros dos anteriores. ¡Besos!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota:** Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer._

**PVO Bella Swan**

**J**asper se sorprendió al escuchar mis palabras. Hice un esfuerzo por explicarle la razón de que me hubiese decidido a acompañarlo.

-Verás Jasper...-comencé, fijando mi vista de nuevo en la oscuridad silenciosa de la noche.- En su momento, Jacob fue mi mejor amigo. El tener la certeza de que volvería a escuchar su voz era la razón de que, durante _ese_ tiempo, me levantase todos los días de la cama. Siempre supe que quería algo más que amistad conmigo, pero yo siempre le decía que no estaba preparada porque aquello ocurrió después de _su_ marcha. –hice una pausa para observar de reojo a Jasper, quien me miraba fijamente, sin apartar la mirada de mi rostro. Agradecí muchísimo que no me interrumpiera en aquel momento.- Supongo que siempre albergué la esperanza de que él volviese a por mí, totalmente arrepentido. Pero, con el tiempo, todo cambió. Y justo cuando me sentí dispuesta a intentarlo, a comenzar un nuevo modo de existencia...

-Él volvió. –Jasper completó la frase con su voz suave y aterciopelada. No pude evitar, sino, imaginar que todo aquello había sido un mal sueño. Y que ahora, era Edward el que me hablaba con su voz terriblemente insinuante...Pero no, seguía siendo el mismo rubio, sereno y extremadamente divino Jasper Hale.

Asentí, y me atreví a esbozar una leve sonrisa; apenas imperceptible. Jasper esbozó una deslumbrante, como animándome a continuar.

-Cuando él volvió, la Bella de siempre lo hizo con él; olvidándose del joven Jacob Black. No puedo evitar arrepentirme de haberlo hecho, de haberlo abandonado como a una mascota. Porque ahora pienso...¿Y si Edward no hubiese vuelto? –aquella pregunta me la había formulado a mí misma miles de veces, pero jamás me había atrevido a responderla porque me parecía una idiotez pensar en algo que no tenía vuelta de hoja.- Estoy segura en un noventa y nueve por ciento de que habría acabado junto a Jacob. Ahora sé que eso ya no es posible. Yo soy una vampiresa y él un licántropo; es nuestro deber odiarnos por naturaleza ¿no?

Jasper asintió con pesar. Se veía a la larga que no le agradaba en absoluto que yo me encontrase en ese estado.

-Por eso mismo quiero ir contigo a buscarlo. Porque quiero darle la oportunidad de elegir. Hasta ahora, he sido siempre yo la que ha elegido entre él y tu hermano...-Jasper emitió un gruñido al escuchar las dos últimas palabras, ignoré la razón.- Ahora ya solo me queda preguntarte una cosa¿Puedo ir contigo?

Los ojos de Jasper se oscurecieron.

-Pero Bella¿qué arreglaría entonces el hecho de que encontrásemos a Jacob?. Sinceramente, no lo entiendo. Porque, en el caso de que eligiera desaparecer...¿Cómo te quedarías tú?

Me quedé en silencio. Albergaba la esperanza de que Jacob me aceptase tal y como era ahora.

-¿Te das cuenta? –inquirió.- Volverías aquí peor de lo que ya estás, puesto que se partiría la otra parte de tu corazón. No, Bella. No estoy dispuesto a ser el causante de tu "muerte"...

Entendía perfectamente a qué se refería Jasper. Charlie me lo había dicho una y otra vez cuando ocurrió la primera vez...

-¡Necesito intentarlo! –exclamé al borde del llanto.- Necesito saber si aún le importo a alguien en este mundo o la atracción que ellos sintieron por mí fue pasajera...

Ante aquello, Jasper se detuvo a evaluar la situación. Sabía que, ahora, accedería a llevarme con él. Y, si no lo hacía, iría yo sola a buscar a Jacob.

-De acuerdo, vendrás conmigo. –asintió al fin con voz firme y dulce al mismo tiempo.- Pero antes deberás prometerme una cosa...

-¿Qué? –inquirí, repentinamente seria.

-Prométeme que no volverás a caer en este estado. Prométeme que intentarás superarlo con todas tus fuerzas...Yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo, pero por favor, prométemelo. –me dijo.

Sopesé la respuesta. No sabía si podía prometérselo. Ya no me fiaba ni de mí misma. Lo miré a los ojos, a esos profundos y dorados ojos que me miraban con dulzura y expectación.

-Lo intentaré. –dije al fin con voz entrecortada.

Jasper sonrió ampliamente.

-Que lo intentes al menos me vale. –asintió.

Nos quedamos observando el paisaje nocturno por la ventana durante algunos minutos más. Finalmente, y dado que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Jasper se levantó y me miró con cariño.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya...-dijo con dulzura.- Alice debe de estar muy cabreada y no quiero irme de aquí sintiéndome odiado por ella.

Maldije a Alice mentalmente. Me había acostumbrado a la compañía silenciosa pero cercana de Jasper, y no deseaba alejarme de él.

-Lo entiendo...-pude decir con voz pesarosa. Sonrió con cariño una última vez y se acercó a mí para darme un breve pero ardiente beso en la mejilla. Lo que sentí en aquel momento consiguió que despertar a la Bella que yacía al borde de la muerte en lo más profundo de mi alma. Por un momento, me olvidé de la ausencia de Edward e incluso de la de Jacob; y por un momento, sentí que el motivo de mi existencia, la existencia de Bella Swan, era Jasper Hale.

Para entonces, Jasper ya se había incorporado y caminado hacia la puerta; y cuando se percató de mis sentimientos; la sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

-Tengo que irme...-murmuró con voz ronca, y acto seguido, desapareció.

Inmediatamente después de que se fuera, sentí que la vergüenza y el pánico se apoderaban de mí. ¿Qué había hecho? O mejor dicho¿qué había sentido¿Por qué?

Las dudas se apoderaron de mí, y me hicieron sentir aún peor. No podía pensar en Jasper de esa forma, estaba "cogido". Él era el novio de Alice, mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole aquello a la dulce Alice?. Jasper estaba Prohibido. No podía sentir nada, aparte de cariño, por él.

Además...Se suponía que yo estaba enamorada de Edward. Pero estaba decidida a olvidarle para siempre. Me había hecho mucho daño, me había hecho sufrir como a nadie en este mundo. Jamás podría perdonarle el dolor que me había causado.

Pero¿qué pasaba con Jacob? Al menos él nunca me había dejado, siempre había sido yo la que lo abandonaba.

¡Estaba harta de aquellos sentimientos!

Aun así, durante el resto de la noche, no pude dejar de darle vueltas. Acabé por atribuir mis sentimientos de ese momento a que no podía evitar, sino, sentir un gran afecto por él dadas las circunstancias. Jasper había sido el que me había salvado del infierno de una transformación demasiado duradera. Jasper había sido quien, en lugar de abandonarse a la frustración y la incompetencia, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a intentar que yo me "recuperase". Pero no podía dejar que el afecto que sentía por él se convirtiese en algo más. No podía ni debía dejar que eso sucediera. Porque, en ese caso, haría sufrir a la gente que más quería en este mundo...

**PVO Jasper Hale**

**E**staba confuso, terriblemente confuso. Y también muy arrepentido. Tal vez me había acercado demasiado a Bella. Tal vez ella se había hecho una idea errónea de mis propósitos.

Y tal vez no fueran imaginaciones mías y ambos sentíamos algo especial el uno por el otro.

En cualquier caso, y dado que no estaba plenamente seguro, debía evitar pensar en ello durante un tiempo. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo?. Iba a pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Bella, lejos de casa, lejos de Alice; teniendo derecho a secretos. Y lo peor de todo, era que ya no me fiaba de mí mismo. Alice ya no era lo mismo para mí. Con el tiempo, las relaciones se apagan, el amor deja de existir y el deseo desaparece...Pero se suponía que Alice y yo estábamos hechos "el uno para el otro" ¿no?.

No lo sabía con certeza y a cada momento que pasaba, notaba como las dudas se hacían cada vez más duras, más difíciles de disipar. Llegó un momento en el que creí que me volvería loco...Aquella joven me había convertido en el hombre más inseguro sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Maldije a Edward, por abandonar a Bella y hacer que fuese yo quien se acercase a ella para intentar recuperarla. Y me maldije a mí mismo por ser tan débil, por no poder controlar la situación.

Contemplé la luna llena que, desde hacía unas horas, brillaba en el cielo. Mi vida se estaba complicando demasiado... Aun así, y con todos los problemas que tenía encima, decidí que, esa noche, me debía un descanso a mí mismo. Había mentido a Bella. No tenía intención alguna de hablar con Alice, al menos por el momento... Seguía bastante molesto por su comportamiento, y no quería que el cabreo que llevaba encima afectase de forma alguna a mis palabras.

Fui hasta el cuarto contiguo a nuestra habitación y saqué un bañador negro del enorme armario empotrado de color caoba. Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al salón. Esme y Carlisle veían, abrazados, una película antigua. Me alegré por ambos. Carlisle había renunciado a su búsqueda, al menos por el momento. Seguramente Esme había tenido algo que ver en ello...

Por el contrario, Emmet estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro, y Rosalie...¡Un momento¿Desde cuando Emmet leía? No es que mi hermano fuese un analfabeto, pero se me hacía muy raro verlo tranquilito.

Por su parte, Rosalie observaba con detenimiento un catálogo de bikinis de las marcas más prestigiosas del mercado, y de vez en cuando, pedía la opinión de Emmet sobre algún que otro modelo.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando en lo confortante que podía llegar a resultar una escena tan normal como esta. Por un momento, llegué a pensar que allí no había pasado nada; que todo seguía como siempre. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no era así.

En aquella escena faltaba Edward, tocando sus divinas melodías al piano. Alice... también faltaba ella, haciendo comentarios graciosos acerca del día o simplemente "chinchando" a Emmet. Y Bella, también a ella la echaba en falta.

En ese mismísimo instante entendí que las cosas no se arreglarían solas. Alguien debía preocuparse de mantener a la familia unida en ausencia del soporte que evitaba que algún miembro de esta se ocupase de ello. Sabía que no me sería fácil curar la herida que Edward había causado en cada uno de nosotros, pero de todos modos, iba a intentarlo. Aunque me costase la existencia, iba a recuperar a mi familia. Se lo debía a cada uno de ellos por todos aquellos años de felicidad, diversión, amor y comprensión.


	4. Errar es de sabios

Hello! Bueno, tras tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida, he vuelto

La razón por la que no colgué nada antes es que no podía centrarme en esta historia, pues intento acabar la otra que tengo, Inverter Twilight; y ello requiere casi toda mi atención.

**3rill Cullen:** Es una forma de verlo, 3rill... Aunque Jasper es el que peor lo lleva en realidad. Es él quien tiene que soportar toda la carga emocional por parte de su familia. Y ya ni hablamos de Bella... A la reacción de Jacob aún le falta mucho, eso ya os lo adelanto. Aparecerá, eso no lo dudeis, pero aún no sé cuando ni cómo porque aunque tengo ideas al respecto, tengo que escribirlo xD Y lo mismo pasa con Edward, aunque él sí que aparecerá mucho al final... ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, guapa! Y muchas gracias por tu review O

P.D: A Edward lo vamos a secuestrar por un tiempo... xDDD

**PiRRa:** Sí, de momento es la primera historia que he visto por aquí que no sea un BxE, aparte de el famoso BxJake... La verdad es que mi gran temor es ese: precipitar las cosas. Porque aunque me muero por juntarlos de una vez, sé que eso no sonaría real, y entonces ya no sería una historia bien hecha... Me lío yo sola, pero en fin xD Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, y mil gracias por tus ánimos! O

**cathyouchka:** ¡Que ilusión! O Qué ocurrirá con Jacob, de momento, es un misterio hasta para mí... U Respecto a Edward, puede que vuelva, o puede que no... Y ya, hablando de Jasper... La respuesta está un poco más abajo D ¡Jajaja! Intentaré no perjudicar tu salud! xDDD Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, de verdad. Y mil gracias por tu review

**Arsa:** La verdad es que un Bella x Jasper me sigue pareciendo extraño incluso hasta a mí, que llevo tanto tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea xX Puede que llegue a ser de las buenas y puede que no... La verdad es que no lo sé S La respuesta a tus preguntas está un poco más abajo ;P Me alegro de que te guste, en serio. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Ely Potter Black:** Me alegro un montón de que te guste tanto, Ely (¿te puedo llamar así?). ¿Te gusta incluso más que ExB? o0 ¡Guau! La verdad es que Alice también me da mucha pena, por eso procuro que mientras estén aún en la casa, Bella y Jasper no se acerquen demasiado...ToT Mil gracias por tu review!

**sango-hikaru:** ¡Hola! La verdad es que te entiendo, pero ten en cuenta que de lo contrario, no habría un JasperxBella xDDD De todas maneras, intento ser lo menos cruel que puedo con Alice... Muchas gracias por tu review!

**artemisa black:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste Sí, la verdad es que la marcha de Edward es el plato fuerte del fic xDDD Espero que la relación se te haga menos rara conforme avance el fic... Muchas gracias por tu review!

**TheKamikazeDemon:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustee O ¿Una pareja crack? XD ¡Jajaja! Mil gracias por tu review!

**lullabie:** La verdad es que la pareja es rara, eso debo admitirlo... Pero no sé, estoy empezando a cogerle el gusto a esto de hacer parejas raras xDDD Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste! Y muchas gracias por tu review!

Gracias también a las personas que agregaron la historia a su lista de favoritos, me hace muchísima ilusión que os guste O

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota:** Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._

**PVO Jasper Hale**

El hecho de que me pusiese a rememorar historias y risas pasadas era perfectamente comprensible dada mi situación. Todo lo bueno que había vivido hasta ahora había desaparecido de la mano de Edward, y, fue en ese momento en el que me hice una promesa a mí mismo. Una promesa, sin duda, de la que más tarde me arrepentiría…

Aun así, no me dejé dominar por los sentimientos del momento y, con una última y débil sonrisa, desaparecí de la estancia en la que se encontraba buena parte de mi familia.

Caminé, en el más absoluto silencio, hasta lo que yo denominaba "Mi santuario personal". Detrás de la imponente mansión en la que vivíamos, habíamos construido una piscina de considerables proporciones. Ideal para nuestras necesidades mentales.

La usábamos muy a menudo, sobretodo en verano. Aunque los vampiros no podíamos sentir el frío, sí que podíamos sentir el calor. Por eso, una piscina era ideal en aquella época.

Normalmente, cada uno de nosotros acudía allí individualmente o en parejas. Aunque de vez en cuando, también organizábamos partidos de Waterpollo, carreras e incluso practicábamos el _salto del árbol_.

El salto del árbol era una modalidad de salto creada y únicamente practicada por nosotros. Dada la poca distancia que había entre el bosque y la piscina, no había peligro de caída. Se trataba de lanzarse desde un árbol hasta la piscina, a ver quién llegaba más lejos.

Emmet y yo jugábamos a menudo a esto. Generalmente, era yo quien llegaba más lejos dada mi complexión. Y por ese motivo, Emmet se picaba a menudo conmigo. Creía que yo hacía trampas. Sin embargo, cuando la victoria se la llevaba él, la cosa era diferente…

Con la rapidez que caracterizaba a los de mi especie, me desvestí y me puse el ceñido bañador. Eché un último vistazo a la gran casa que ocultaba la instalación. Había varias luces encendidas. Pude reconocer el gran cristal que correspondía al cuarto de Edward. Me sorprendió que alguien hubiese entrado allí, dadas las circunstancias, pero decidí no intervenir. Había tenido suficientes broncas y disputas para como no querer volver a comunicarme con nadie durante un considerable periodo de tiempo.

Exhalé un suspiro que, en modo alguno, me liberó por un momento de los problemas a los que estaba atado.

Me acerqué al borde de la piscina, la cual tenía forma rectangular y cuya profundidad era considerable. Tomé impulso y me lancé de cabeza al agua. Mi pausada respiración se cortó en el mismo instante en que el líquido rozó mi piel. Dejé que el agua me arrastrara hasta lo más profundo de la piscina, y, cuando comencé a sentirme incómodo dentro del agua, subí a la superficie. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había estado dentro del agua, pero…

Cual sería mi sorpresa cuando, al abrir de nuevo los ojos para encontrarme de nuevo cara a cara con la realidad; descubrí que no estaba solo en la piscina. Bella, tan dulce y encantadora como siempre, observaba el agua absorta, sin prestar atención a nada más. Me sorprendió que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí; mas me costó un segundo percatarme de que llevaba puestos unos cascos y de ellos brotaba el casi imperceptible sonido de una música demasiado conocida. Debussy.

Sabía que era el compositor de la pieza de piano más adorada por Edward. Claro de Luna. La había escuchado en múltiples ocasiones. Tanto en CD interpretada por su compositor, como en el salón de casa, por Edward.

Ella no me veía, o al menos, así lo aparentaba. Su mirada seguía fija en el ir y venir del agua de la piscina. Buceé hasta el borde de la piscina en el que ella se encontraba. Bella se sobresaltó al verme.

- Jasper…- murmuró quitándose los cascos y dejando a un lado el mp3. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonreí amistosamente.

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo… - le respondí.

Sus labios se tensaron hasta convertirse en una fina y recta línea rosa casi imperceptible.

- Supongo que buscaba un sitio en el que poder pensar con tranquilidad… - repuso en un susurro apenas audible. - Últimamente la casa está muy alborotada.

- ¿Tú crees? – Inquirí al tiempo que me impulsaba con ayuda del borde de la piscina y me sentaba a su lado, chorreando agua por todos lados. - A mi parecer está más muerta que nunca…

Bella clavó sus ojos, profundos y luminosos, en los míos. Podía percibir la incertidumbre que sentía en aquellos momentos. Seguramente dudaba entre echarse la culpa de todo o no hacerlo.

- La verdad es que tienes razón. Pero creo que la tensión que hay en el ambiente es mucha más de la que se puede soportar… ¡Ni siquiera cuando tuvimos que luchar contra Victoria y sus neófitos estábamos tan alterados! – contestó pasados unos minutos, para después volver a clavar su mirada en el agua.

- Son casos diferentes, Bella. - Repuse con calma.- Entonces sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos. Teníamos un objetivo al que debíamos y podíamos eliminar… Pero ahora, no tenemos a nadie a quien derrotar. Porque en estos momentos, aquello contra lo que debemos luchar son nuestros sentimientos y emociones. Y eso es mucho más duro que enfrentarte a cualquier vampiro sádico o sediento de venganza…

Mis palabras no contenían un doble significado. Tan solo se ceñían a la opinión que yo mismo me había formado acerca del tema. Pero para Bella, sí contenían un doble sentido.

- Jasper, respecto a lo que ha ocurrido en la habitación…yo… - intentó excusarse, pero yo sabía que no había excusas para los sentimientos, ni tan siquiera simples "por qué".

La miré a los ojos de forma intensa y ella me correspondió con una mirada llena de sentimientos que no podía explicar. La comprendía. Entendía perfectamente su confusión porque yo mismo la había sufrido durante todos aquellos días… Y sin embargo, una fuerza poderosa y atrayente me incitaba a acercarme más a ella.

A Bella parecía pasarle lo mismo, porque no podía apartar sus ojos de los míos y cada vez estaba más cerca de mí.

Alcé una de mis manos para rozar su mejilla, y ella se estremeció ante el contacto eléctrico de nuestros cuerpos. Lentamente, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, fui acercándome más a ella, hasta que el espacio que había entre nuestros rostros quedó reducido a apenas unos centímetros.

Podía sentir su helado y dulce aliento rozando mi piel.

Y bastó apenas un segundo para que su aroma silvestre y dulzón me embriagase por completo, incitándome a besarla en aquel mismo momento.

Y estuve a punto de caer en las redes del deseo, a punto de sucumbir a la tentación… Pero no lo hice. La repentina visión en mi mente de la mueca desfigurada de Alice me lo impidió. Bien era cierto que a veces nos enfadábamos, pero siempre acabábamos reconciliándonos debido al amor mutuo que nos profesábamos. Pero, a pesar de ello, yo amaba a Alice. Lo nuestro era un amor basado en cariño y la _confianza_.No podía traicionarla de esa manera. No ahora.

Me aparté súbitamente de Bella y cerré los ojos intentando deshacerme del deseo de besarla.

- Mierda. – bufé. Bella me miró durante unos instantes y después bajo la vista, notablemente avergonzada.

- Yo… Ha sido culpa mía, Bella. – intenté explicarme para evitar que se sintiera mal.

- La culpa ha sido de los dos, Jasper. – repuso con voz ronca. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se decidió a añadir: - Supongo que ahora no querrás acompañarme a buscar a Jacob…

Aquello me pilló desprevenido. No lo había pensado…

- No, sigo queriendo acompañarte. – respondí seriamente, y me atreví a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Ella alzó la vista al advertir mi mirada y esbozó una fría sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó, y se levantó con agilidad, dispuesta a marcharse. – Por cierto, una cosa más…

- ¿Sí?

- Lo que ha estado a punto de pasar, Jasper, no debe saberlo nadie. ¿Me has oído? Absolutamente nadie. Será mejor para todos… - me dijo con voz neutra, y a continuación, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, evitándome una respuesta.

Y me quedé allí, inmóvil. La reacción de Bella me había pillado completamente desprevenido. Aunque, por otra parte, me parecía muy buena "idea" la suya. Aquello, sin duda, nos evitaría muchos problemas. Pero, también nos crearía multitud de situaciones violentas…

Por enésima vez en aquella noche, miré el agua con melancolía. Por un momento, deseé ser cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Tan solo por tener algo de paz interior…

Me sentía la persona más sucia y egoísta del mundo. Lo tenía todo, y aun así, quería más. Deseaba obtener lo único que se me había prohibido hasta entonces: El amor de Bella.

"¿Por qué? – no cesaba de preguntarme. - ¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué ella?"

No comprendía cómo, tras tanto tiempo juntos, había comenzado a sentir algo por ella justo ahora. Y no saber qué me estaba ocurriendo estaba comenzando a destruirme. Primero, tenía qué decidir qué debía hacer con mi vida y aquellos sentimientos que Dios me había otorgado pero que yo me negaba a aceptar por temor a la incomprensión de mi familia, el dolor que le causarían a Alice y el mal que podrían ocasionar tanto en Bella como en mí.

¿Merecía la pena arriesgarlo todo por aquellos sentimientos? El Jasper que pensaba con la cabeza habría negado con la cabeza, alegando que era una completa locura arriesgar toda tu felicidad por un puñado de sensaciones. Sin embargo, el Jasper que pensaba con el corazón creía que sí que merecía la pena. ¿Qué debía hacer?

**PVO Bella Swan**

No me concebía a mí misma como una persona egoísta, pero estaba comenzando a convertirme en alguien que no pretendía ser.

Añoraba a la Bella humana. Frágil y dulce, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. Y la razón por la que la echaba de menos era que esa Bella jamás se habría atrevido a sentir algo por Jasper Hale, el marido de su mejor amiga.

Pero era plenamente consciente de que jamás volvería a ser aquella Bella. Al convertirme en lo que era ahora -un ser sediento de sangre- me había condenado a mí misma a obtener la vida de otros seres.

No es que no lo hubiese hecho mientras era humana, pero ahora, era yo quien arrancaba la vida a los seres vivos de los que obtenía aquel líquido rojo y brillante denominado sangre.

Recordé cuando Emmet y Alice me habían llevado al monte Olympic para que me alimentara. Habían insistido en que me tomase el tiempo que necesitase. Sabían perfectamente que la primera vez no era fácil para nadie. El recuerdo de los días en los que disfrutabas comiendo una sabrosa pizza te impedía lanzarte sobre el primer ser viviente que se cruzaba en tu camino.

Pero pronto te dabas cuenta de que no serías capaz de reprimir ese deseo durante mucho tiempo, y acababas cediendo ante tus necesidades carnales. Recordé cuando aquel líquido de vida rozó mi boca con su dulce y fascinante aroma, embriagándome por completo; pero también recordé lo que sentí cuando me aparté del oso al que había matado.

Culpabilidad, mucha culpabilidad. Porque robar la vida de otros se convertiría en la droga con la que tendría que subsistir el resto de mi existencia.

Ahora me pasaba algo muy parecido. Me sentía culpable por haber estado a punto de tomar algo que no era mío. Pero tampoco podía hacer caso omiso a los sentimientos que atenazaban mi corazón desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Nunca había visto a Jasper como algo más que un hermano. ¿Por qué ahora sí? Seguramente, se debía a que cuando lo conocí, Edward estaba a mi lado haciéndome sentir la mujer más dichosa y completa del mundo. Completa… Sí, así me sentía entonces. Pero ahora… ahora estaba rota.

Por segunda vez, Edward había roto la parte más dura y fría de mi corazón, pero al mismo tiempo, la más frágil de todas; la parte que le correspondía. Me había vuelto a romper, y esta vez, no habría fuego capaz de soldar los pedazos rotos de mi corazón.

Tal vez, entre esos pedazos rotos, hubiese uno que mis sentimientos por Edward aún no hubiesen rozado. Y, si era así, debía apresurarme a hacer añicos ese pedazo de mi inerte corazón.

Aunque no fuese capaz de evitar sentir lo que sentía por Jasper, al menos, me esforzaría al máximo en intentar reprimir mis sentimientos.

Tenía que romperlo, tenía que acabar con él. Porque era lo que debía que hacer, era mi deber como persona… Pero¿se podía llamar persona a alguien como yo?

--------------------------------

¿Opiniones?


End file.
